


New Addition

by SithBish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Superfamily, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Peter's got it all on the right tracks. He and Liz are in a relationship (if you can call it that), he's almost an Avenger, and it's the beginning of summer. Nothing could go wrong. Well, that's what he always says before something changes.His parents adopt a kid that's similar to him. No parents, super smart, kind of a loner. His new brother is distant and rarely speaks more than two words.Peter, the nosy kid he is, decides to dig deep while trying to juggle the sudden bad guy increase.





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the settling city calmed Peter. It was the end of a full day, and he could really use the rest.

Summertime seemed to be when bad guys began to be more active than usual.

First, he caught some shoplifters, then he had a battle with some kids who claimed to be part of Hydra, he helped some old people to the park, he assisted some construction workers for an hour, and then he helped a cat out of a tree.

He laid in a hammock between two buildings. A bird landed on a ledge close to the hammock.

"Hey, bird." Peter slowly reached towards the bird. It hopped onto his finger, then his face. 

Peter batted gently at the bird to try and get it off. That resulted in a small scuffle and ended with Peter in a dumpster.

"Ow." He groaned and pulled himself out. He phone rang.

"Where did I put that?" He patted himself down until he found the phone. It was Tony. He quickly answered the call, hoping it was his next big mission.

"Dad! Do you have a mission for me? I'm ready for anything! I can do whatever you ne-"

"Peter, calm down, it's not a mission," Tony sounded exasperated.

"You never call me unless it's important. What's up?"

"I'm sending a car to pick you up. We have someone for you to meet."

"Who? Doctor Strange? Government people? Oh, th-"

"Peter!"

"Sorry, sometimes I just get too excited."

A black car pulled up outside the alley Peter stood in. He grabbed his backpack from where it laid behind the dumpster and headed to the car.

\-----------------------

When Peter arrived, he was greeted by Tony.

"Hey Dad, so who's here?"

"You'll see, but you need to be a little less, uh, loud. He's not used to our level of loud, yet."

"Okay. So what's this 'he' like? Is he cool? Is he a hero?"

They walked through the halls to the common area pretty much everyone was already there. They were all spread out around the space. Everything seemed pretty normal, except the small teenager sitting next to Natasha on one of the couches near the TV.

He looked a bit younger than Peter, but there was less life in his eyes. He wore a light grey hoodie that was a few sizes too big with matching grey sweatpants. His hair was short and messy and looked like it was dyed an orange color. He sat with his legs crossed and hands in his lap, tiredly watching Wanda beat Sam, Scott, and Clint at Uno. He looked up at Peter. His green eyes almost pierced through Peter's skull. He did not smile, nor did he frown.

Clint looked up from the game and waved Peter over.

"Hey, Pete, we could use another player!" He called over. The boy on the couch flinched a little. Nat glared at Clint.

"Reverse." Wanda brought Clint's attention back to the game. 

"How could you, Wanda. I thought we had a deal." Clint over dramatically gasped. Sam and Scott snickered.

Tony led Peter over to the couches. He sat next to the boy and Peter sat on an armchair across from them.

"Peter, this is Blake, your new brother." Tony patted Blake on the back gently. Blake moved so he could lay against Tony.

Everyone paused to see how Peter would react. Steve walked over from the pool table, leaving Bucky and Rhodey.

"Hey, son, you okay?" He shook Peter gently.

"What, oh, yeah, I'm good. I'm just gonna go change and shower. Uh, I'll be back." He left the room and pulled out his phone, dialing Ned's number.

"Ned, something's happening."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter, I have somewhere to go. If I have time tomorrow I'll add another.

"Wait, so you have a brother now?" 

"Yeah! They just told me."

"What is he like?"

"He looks sort of emo," Peter pulled some clean clothes from his dresser and tossed them on his bed "and he looked kind of depressed."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't really know. I mean, he is my brother now, so there's not much I can do. I gotta go."

"Ok, but tell me more later."

"M'kay, bye." He hung up and got changed quickly.

He returned to the common room. Blake hadn't left the couch, but he had a tablet in his hands. Or, hand.

His left arm had a stump where his hand should be. 

Peter walked over to the couch and sat next to Blake. Sharon and Vision had joined the game of Uno. Blake was looking at lego sets. He didn't move when Peter sat down.

"Hi." Peter attempted to start a conversation.

"Hello." Blake replied quietly.

"So, we're brothers now, huh?"

"I guess..."

"You like legos?"

No answer.

"Where are you from?"

No answer.

Peter asked many questions but got no more answers. Blake had opened a drawing program and began to test all of its features. Peter had given up on questions and quietly watched Blake draw. He lost track of time and they were the only two left in the common room. 

Blake leaned on Peter's shoulder while he drew. Suddenly, Blake shot up from the couch, dropping the tablet and running away.

Peter was left alone to figure out what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daylight savings time is messing with my head. Anyways, I'm going to see Thor: Ragnarok today.

Peter snuck quietly through the empty halls, careful not to wake anyone. He made it his mission to figure out where Blake is from and why he's so weird. He reached Vision's room and knocked on the door. The door opened. He slipped into the room and closed the door.

"Hey, Vis, I need your help."

"I'm not very sure about humanly body functions, but maybe I can call so-"

"Ew! Vis, no! It's not that, it's about Blake. I need you to look up all you can about him."

"But, that is violating his personal business."

"How about we make a deal? You help me, and... uh... oh! I'll help you get a date with Wanda!"

Vision thought about the offer for a second, then sighed.

"Fine, but if anyone asks, I had no part in this." Vision sat on one of his chairs and went still. Seconds later, he stood up.

"I am sending the information to your computer. Will that be all?"

"Yeah, thanks, Vis. You're the best!" Peter left the room and quietly made his way to his room.

Once in the room, he climbed onto his bed and pulled his laptop from the charger. He turned it on and opened a new file that had appeared. He found himself a variety of newspapers, hospital reports, police reports, and images. He clicked on a birth certificate. It read:

"Blake Atticus Jameson, born October 31st, 2001."

"Father: Brandon 'Blaze' Jameson. Mother: Alexis May Jameson."

He skipped the rest of the information and opened the next document. It was a bunch of photos.

The first was a selfie of Blake and presumably his father. The both looked so happy. There was happiness and joy in Blake's eyes. That didn't look like the same Blake that now lived with him.

The next photo wasn't as cheerful. It seemed like it was taken through a crack on a doorway. It showed a blonde woman standing over Blake's father, who was on the ground. He skipped that photo.

The photos got sadder and sadder as he went on. He decided to look at something else. He found Blake's current records. He skimmed them for the important parts and recorded them in his phone:

"Name: Blake A. Jameson/Stark"

"Sex: Male"

"Age: 16"

"Religion: Atheist"

"Father: Brandon B Jameson (Deceased). Mother: Alexis M Jameson"

"Mental problems: PTSD, Anxiety, Schizoid Personality Disorder, OCD"

"Physical problems: Amputated (Left hand), Respiratory Problems, Color-blind (Cannot see any colors)"

Peter heard a noise in the hall. He shut his laptop, shoved it under his pillow, and put his phone there as well. Steve opened the door.

"Hey, Peter."

"Hey, Pop, what's up?"

"I'm sorry if bringing Blake in was so sudden. We weren't sure how you'd react. "

"It's fine."

"If it's not we can put him with someone else. There was this really nice fa-"

"No, no, no, it's fine Pops! But I was wondering, can you tell me about him?"

Steve sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Blake has had a hard life, son. He's experienced far too many tragic things for a sixteen year old."

"Like what?"

"His mother forced him to watch her kill... kill his father." Steve paused and took a deep breath.

"He's been abused for years by his mother. Thank God she's in prison. I don't think that poor boy could take anymore."

"I heard that he has a lot of mental conditions."

"Where?"

"Uh, from Vision..."

"Yeah, he's not... how do I say this nicely? He's not the most stable person ever right now. He doesn't feel emotions as strongly as a normal person. He lacks empathy for others, thanks to his mom. But he's very smart."

Steve's phone buzzed.

"Who's that?" 

"Ross. I'll see you in the morning." Steve left the room and shut the door behind him.

Peter laid down and thought about what he learned. Maybe he can help Blake get better. He decided to get Blake a present tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The problem with getting a present for someone you barely know is that you don't know what to get them. Sure, he knew about Blake's super personal life, but that wasn't going to be any help. He did remember that Blake liked to draw on a tablet. Maybe art stuff would be good. He walked past many small shops thinking and muttering to himself. Then he noticed a black dog was following him down the street. When he stopped, the dog stopped. 

He approached the dog and kneeled down to pet it, or, he soon figured out, him.

"Hey buddy, you lost?" He asked the dog, not expecting an answer.

The dog barked. He had black fur covering every part of him except on his paws and a patch around his left eye. His paws and the patch were white. His fur was short and was soft to the touch. His eyes were a soft brown color. He had no collar or identification.

He sniffed Peter's face and wagged his tail.

"Hey, boy, you own that stray?" Someone called from across the street.

"Uh," Peter thought for a second. If he was a stray, nobody owned him, which means Peter could own him.

"Yeah, he's mine." He called back.

"Finally that mutt found a person. We're sick of him hanging around!" The person waved and walked away.

\-------------------------------

Peter returned home with the dog and planned to take him straight to his room to figure out his next move. Unfortunately, he ran into Rhodey.

"What is that?"

"It's a dog. You've heard of them before, right?"

"I know what a dog is, but why dis you bring one here?"

"He was following me and he didn't have a home."

"That doesn't... I don't..."

"Look at him. Tell me you wouldn't do the same."

"I can't deal with this today. Just, keep it away from me. I'm not too fond of dogs." Rhodey eyed the dog as he left.

He took a stealthier route to his room after his run in with Rhodey. He successfully avoided Natasha, Scott, and Clint. Avoiding Clint was a big victory since the man is a huge animal lover.

He slipped the dog into his room and locked the door. He turned around and found Blake sitting on his bed.

"Holy sh- Hey Blake... What're you doing here?" 

"Dog?" Blake said in a small, soft tone, looking at the dog, who sat in the middle of the room panting.

"Yeah," Peter went over to the dog and crouched down, petting him.

Blake began to move off the bed, but stopped and whined softly. The dog got up and trotted to Blake, pressing his snout against Blake's leg. Peter scrambled over and eased Blake back onto the bed. There was something rough under his shirt. Peter lifted the shirt and found bandages wrapped around Blake's abdomen. Blood was seeping through some of them.

"Friday, get Bruce, please!"

"I have already contacted Mr. Banner. Captain Rogers is o-"

"Peter, have you se- Blake!" Steve opened the door and froze for a second before rushing over.

"He was trying to get off the bed to see the dog. I didn't know he was hurt."

"It's not your fault, Peter." Steve put a hand on Blake's forehead and pressed the other hand gently on the bandages.

Blake whined as Bruce came in.

\------------------------------

Blake had been moved to the medical ward and Peter waited outside his room with the dog, which Natasha called Phantom. He did kind of look like he was wearing a phantom mask.

Peter had been falling asleep when Sharon approached him. She signaled for him to follow and they made their way to an empty room. She shut the door and turned to him with a serious look.

"Why was Blake in your room?"

"I dunno, he was there when I got there."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie? Sharon, what is your problem?"

Sharon huffed and left the room.

"I wouldn't hurt him!" 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm tired and I haven't had time to think about ideas. (I actually have time, I'm just really lazy right now)

Blake seemed fine after a week and hung around Bruce in the library for a majority of the time, leaving the scientist's side only to eat, relieve himself, or follow Phantom, the dog. 

Peter would occasionally join them. There were many quiet spaces in the library to relax and currently, Peter, Blake, and Phantom were sharing an oversized hammock. Clint usually used it when he read a book, which was rare.

It amazed Peter that the dog could sit completely still in the hammock. Blake didn't seem to care as long as he could lay with it.

Peter and Bruce have presumably become Blake's favorite people, Steve in second. When Tony found out, he faked a dramatic gasp which made Blake laugh a little. Maybe his emotions were just hiding. Maybe he hid them to protect himself from another loss.

Peter began to doze off, and woke hours later, finding himself alone on the library. He pulled himself out of the hammock and grabbed his shoes, pulling them on. When he straightened, Blake literally walked through the wall, not expecting Peter to be awake.

There was a long pause and neither of them dared to move.

"You... you just... the fuck was that?" Peter said, louder than he wanted to be.

Blake backed up and opted to use the door instead of the wall. He disappeared into the hall. Peter went after him, but the halls were empty when he made it outside. 

"Shit."

\---------------------------

Clint had made dinner, which was surprisingly good.

Everyone was eating in the living room. It was Thor's turn to choose what to watch, and he chose a weird comedy show called " _Impractical Jokers_ ". 

Blake appeared at the doorway and everyone looked at him.

"Hey buddy, where have you been?" Tony put his plate on the coffee table and gave Blake a warm smile.

Blake glared at Peter, then turned around and left. Now everyone looked at Peter.

"I swear I didn't do anything to him, if that's what you guys are thinking." He held his hands up.

"If he looked at you like that then you must have done something to upset him." Sam folded his arms across his chest.

Peter debated wether he should tell them about the wall.

"Well, I, uh, I saw him walk through a wall..."

"You mean walk into a wall? Was he hurt?" Steve became concerned.

"No, he actually walked through the wall, like... like Vis!"

"How..."

"I think we better find him first, then ask questions." Tony stood up.

"I think I found him." Wanda piped up, pointing out the large window to a small figure walking towards the woods.

"Shit." Peter muttered again.


End file.
